The Rodents of Madagascar Trailer/Transcript
Trailer 1 *(Disney and Sega Productions Logo and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Logo appear) *Narrator: When the world need saving, it will take the most elite team on Earth. Chip. Monterey Jack. Zipper. Dale. *Chip/Skipper: We're the elitest of the elite. Up high! Oh, oh, hey now! *Narrator: From the creators of Madagascar. *Chip/Skipper: Okay boys, this is it. The mission we've been preparing for our entire life. *Bagheera/Classified: Remain calm, rescue rangers. You are now under the protection of the North Wind. *Chip/Skipper: Dale, dibble me. We're not going anywhere with you. We don't even know who the heck you are! *Bagheera/Classified: The North Wind is an elite undercover inter-species... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: An elite undercover inter-species... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: task force. *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: Force. Dedicated to... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: helping... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: Dedicated to... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: Quickly Dedicated to helping animals who can’t... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified:...help... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: ...themselves. *Chip/Skipper: more loudly than ever *Bagheera/Classified: Groans *(Disney and Sega Productions presents appear) *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Chip, we've got to be five miles up. That pretty limits our options. *Chip/Skipper: I make my own options. *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Brilliant move, Chip. But now we seem to be outside the plane. *Chip/Skipper: I'm kindda got caught up in the moment. Well, hindsight's 20/20. *Dale/Private: Oh, why don't we catch that plane. *Airport Passenger: Rodent strike! Log it. *Narrator: Disney and Sega’s Rodents of Madagascar. *Chip/Skipper: Now we're talking. Let's get to work. *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: 400 meters. 300 meters. *Chip/Skipper: Think American, Monterey. *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Sorry, Sir. 218 yards. *Chip/Skipper: Okay, then. It's clear what we need to do next. *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Yeah baby! That feels right. *(November 26th) Trailer 2 *Chip/Skipper: Attention, this is your captain speaking. *Narrator: You know the Rodents of Madagascar. But what you don’t know is that they’ve been leading a double life…as secret agents. *(Disney and Sega Productions logo and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures logo appear) *Narrator: Their untold story began as four brothers… *Theodore/Private: Are you my family? *Sniffles/Kowalski: You don’t have a family and we’re all going to die. *Theodore/Private: What? *Alvin/Skipper: What’s the matter with you, Theodore? *Narrator: …who grew up to become masters of disguise, espionage, and aerial assault. *Chip/Skipper:: Follow me, boys! We’re going in hot. No one likes a show-off, Private. *Narrator: Now, when it comes to stopping a madman-- *King Dedede/Dave: I have the power to destroy you! *Narrator: --they’ll have some competition. *Chip/Skipper: What the heck is going on? *Bagheera/Classified: Remain calm, Rescue Rangers. You are now under the protection of the North Wind. *Chip/Skipper: We don’t even know who the heck you are! *Bagheera/Classified: The North Wind is an elite undercover interspe... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: The North Wind is an elite underco... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: ...task force... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: ..dedicated to he.. *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: Quickly --dedicated to helping animals who can’t... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: ...help... *Chip/Skipper: loudly *Bagheera/Classified: ...themselves. *Chip/Skipper: more loudly than ever *Bagheera/Classified: Groans *Narrator: This November… *Chip/Skipper: We got a soggy madman to stop. *Bagheera/Classified: I give the orders around here. You were supposed to handcuff them! *Tigger/Shortfuse: But they don’t have hands! They just have flippers! And...And I have flippers! So it’s flippin’ useless! *Narrator: When the world needs saving... *King Dedede/Dave: After them! *Chip/Skipper All right, boys. It’s just like Cuba, *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Venice, Rio De Janeiro, Dusseldorf! We’ve arrived in the center of Dublin, Ireland. *Chip/Skipper: We gotta blend in. Riverdance! music plays *Narrator: Heroes… *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: We don’t need these guys. *Narrator: …become legends. *Chip/Skipper: Rescue Rangers are our flesh and feather! If anyone’s gonna save us… it’s us. *Narrator: From the creators of Madagascar... *Tantor/Corporal: He hacked into our system! *Chip/Skipper: Dora! *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Dedede. *Chip/Skipper: Dedede! *Rita/Eva: Where’s the sound? *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Dedede, your microphone, it’s not on! *Bagheera/Classified: Click on the button with the picture of the microphone. *Tigger/Shortfuse: Every time a villain calls in, this happens. *King Dedede/Dave: Hello? Hello? *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Well, now we can hear you, *Tigger/Shortfuse: So annoying! *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: but every... *King Dedede/Dave: Hello? *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: we cannot see. *Tigger/Shortfuse: Every time. *Bagheera/Classified: groans Oh, it’s like talking to my parents. *Narrator: Disney and Sega's Rodents of Madagascar. *Chip/Skipper: We need to find intel on Dedede’s location! All right, you, where’s Dedede? Give us the goods! *Monterey Jack/Kowalski: Sir, that’s a baby Maggie. *crying *Chip/Skipper: Sorry, laddie. *(November 26th) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Movie-spoof trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Madagascar Trailers